


Surprise! It’s an Intergalactic Date!

by ShadowsintheClouds



Series: Stony Bingo 2020 [4]
Category: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy - Douglas Adams, Marvel
Genre: DO NOT COPY, Dates, Dimension Travel, Fluff, M/M, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, The restaurant at the end of the universe - Freeform, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony is a nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26550940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowsintheClouds/pseuds/ShadowsintheClouds
Summary: Neither Tony nor Steve were really one for surprises. But this one? This one took the cake. The definately owed Starnge one, that was for sure.STONY Bingo 2020 round 2. S4 Cross over Marvel/Non-Marvel Verse
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Stony Bingo 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903150
Kudos: 25
Collections: Captain America/Iron Man Bingo





	Surprise! It’s an Intergalactic Date!

**Author's Note:**

> Did anyone ask for an obscure cross over, cuz that’s what you’re getting. Bingo fill number four is my first ever cross over, so be nice to me. Any Douglas Adams fans here? Any? Drop a comment if you’ve read the Hitchhikers Guild series. I hope y’all like this one. It’s defiantly something a bit different. Enjoy! -Shadows

“I fucking hate magic.” Scowled Tony as he got up from the ground where he and Steve had been flung. He dusted off his pants and looked around while Steve did the same.

They’d been having a relatively nice day at the tower when Dr. Strange decided to show up. He had a smile on his face and the eerily mirrored by Natasha and Tony just knew it meant trouble. All the good doctor had said was “Have fun” before he opened a portal and unceremoniously threw both Tony and Steve through it.

Needless to say, neither of them were quite happy at having been bustled away without their consent. They had a whole day planned. The two had only just started dating and they were taking things one day at a time. They were taking things slow and had absolutely not been expecting to be flung across countless universes when they hadn’t planned for it. Or really dressed for it.

Both took a moment to look around where they had landed. The ground was made of carved stone and a large, ornate building sat to their left. A colourful neon sign stood close by with the word “Milliways” in electric cursive. Tony being Tony, instantly recognized where they were.

“You know, I know Strange said there was an infinite number of universes but I wasn’t expecting to end up here.” Spoke Tony in an effort to release some tension.

“And where exactly is here?”

“We’re at Milliways. The restaurant at the end of the universe. If you’ve done six impossible things this morning why not round it off with breakfast at Milliways.” Smiled Tony.

“I… I don’t understand that reference.”

“It’s from a book series by Douglas Adams called “The Hitchhikers Guild to the Galaxy.” Rhodey and I read it when we were at MIT. I’ll lone you the book when we get back.” Explained Tony as Steve continued to look around.

“So Strange sent us to a universe from a book, and now we’re stuck here until he comes back to get us?”

“Yeah… sounds about right.” Sighed Tony before he turned to face Steve. “Well, we’re here. Might as well go inside.”

“I guess.”

The two entered the restaurant and were met with the realization that they were truly underdressed for the occasion. The main room was filled with extravagant flowers and sculptures. Everyone there was clad in metallics and glitter with high shoulder pads, flashy pants, and colourful hair. It was like they’d stepped into an episode of The Jetsons.

“Hello and Welcome to Milliways. You must be Anthony and Steven. We’ve been expecting you. Spoke the hostess. She was clad in a green sequin dress with hair to match.

“Um… yes, we are. May I ask who made a reservation in our name?” asked Steve as he continued to take in the surroundings.

“It was a fine gentleman in a red cape. I believe his name was quite strange.” Now, allow me to lead you to your table.”

“I guess Strange set this up for us.” Muttered Steve as he looked towards Tony.

“Well, we might as well enjoy this until Strange comes to pick us up. So, what do you say Cap, wanna be my date to the end of the universe?” smiled Tony as he held out his arm for Steve to take. 

“I thought you’d never ask.”

The two walked arm in arm towards there table more than ready to enjoy their surprise date. They’d have to thank Strange later for allowing them some time together away from prying eyes and nosey press.


End file.
